White Tea
by Rain Dropz Of Poison
Summary: ClaudexOc. Yes we all thought Claude died, but he has somehow come back, and is serving Ciel's distant cousin Nira Sweeney, owner of a very popular candy company. R&R please!
1. White Tea

"My lady it's time to get up," I heard the curtains be pulled back with force, causing the bright sun to peek through at me, "My lady." A masculine hand grasped my shoulder, and shook it slightly.

"Ok, but Claude, please keep the curtains closed?" His golden eyes showed no emotion, while he sauntered back to the dark violet cloth, "Thank you." I sat up and stretched my arms up on the air, causing loud cracks and pops to sound through the room.

"Some white tea miss?" I nodded gratefully and took the saucer. Claude, seemed to not be affected by my appearance. Quickly I sat the china down and straightened my hair out, and fixed my night dress. For some odd reason I always felt self-conscious around him, I felt as if I would never exceed his expectations, "Are you alright lady Jude?"

"Yes, just thinking about something. So how is my schedule looking?" I smiled and grasped my tea again.

"Well it's completely empty, except the celebration you are attending at the Phantomhive estate. Now if you don't mind I will sent for one of the maids to dress you-"

"No need, you can dress me. Is that ok with you?" I put on the most innocent face I could muster, while he simply nodded his head and agreed.

He grabbed my night dress and pulled it up and over my head, leaving me bare. Claude seemed to be taking his time while doing this simple chore almost as if he enjoyed it. He went to pull the hem of my under shirt down but in the process, his gloved hand lightly brushed my nipple, causing it to erect.

I don't think my face has ever been so red, and he seemed unfazed. "Miss did you say something," he inquired as the task at hand was being completed. Did I?

"N-No! sorry I was musing to myself again. Are you prepared to go to Ciel's home?" I knew that Claude had a 'history' with them, but they were my distant family.

"Miss I can assure you I will be fine. If anything I'm concerned for you." He spoke softly as he pulled my shorts up to my wide waist. He buttoned the clasp, and his fingers seemed to linger for a second, but he soon busied himself again.

"And why would you be worried about me?" I was curious and that most of the time got me in trouble, but why not trouble was my best friend in most cases.

"Well you seem to be very fond of the Finnie fellow, I'm afraid he might crush you with his strength," he attempted a joke, "And that maid, oh such a clumsy mess." He wrapped my grey waistcoat around me, as I put my arm trough the holes. Claude's face was flawless, and yet so close to mine. Once done buttoning he left my gaze.

"That's sweet Claude. I feel honored." I chuckled, and put my foot up so he could put on my socks, and boots, "You always surprise me at the best moments." I smiled, and he smirked as if he knew something I didn't. I brushed it off and stood up once he tied my bowtie.

Claude stood next to me and handed me my tea, "Would you like for me to prepare the carriage my lady?" I nodded and he was dismissed.

Soon I took it upon myself to wander and finish off my morning beverage, a crash sounded and I ran to see what had happened.

My maid Patty dropped a vase, "It's ok, you get a broom while I pick up the larger pieces," she looked unsure of herself, but did so anyways. I knelt down, and grasped the largest piece I could see and sat it on a nearby table. I was almost done until I heard a door shut and it made me jump, and grasp the glass too tight, causing my hand to bleed.

"My lady what are you doing?" a concerned Claude walk towards me, seeing the blood. I dropped the glass, and allowed him to inspect my hand. With out warning he licked my palm, and rid it of the redness. The sensation was pure ecstasy.

I couldn't help it as a moan ran through my lips. My other hand flew to my mouth and covered it as I blushed violently.

"Miss what was that?" He looked at me almost smugly, and raised an eyebrow, "Did you just whimper for me?" He pushed up his glasses as if trying to see me more clearly. His golden eyes seemed to dare me to lie, but I couldn't.

"Yes I did." and that was how the games had begun.


	2. Hibiscus Tea

I continued to stare at the misses, while she fidgeted next to me in the carriage. She was secretive, until today's incident. All I wanted was nothing more than to devour her sweet innocence.

"Claude, can we forget about earlier? I didn't mean to do that, you are my butler and I shouldn't get attached to you," her gaze felt empty, and pained. "I will not feel for you after we get out of this coach. Truce?" She held out a hand she wanted me to shake.

Lightly I shook her small hand, and smirked, _until we get out of this carriage hmm_? The small compartment shook a bit, as I slid my hand on top of her kneecap; stroking it softly.

The foreign feeling made her jump slightly, "C-Claude what are you d-doing?" The way her sweet voice cracked, almost sent me on edge. Slowly -teasing her- I slipped my hand further in between her thighs, and leaned closer to her ear.

"Until we get out of this coach." I echoed her words, as she breathed in sharply, while I licked the bottom of her earlobe. She leaned her head back more, begging for me to take her neck. Once again she moaned –like earlier- and did not hold back. My name flew from her mouth like a curse.

It was quite entertaining seeing a young woman, grovel and beg for my touch. I bit down on her soft pale neck and sucked hard, causing that sweet tone to ring out. Once I removed myself a dark purple bruise tainted her.

Her hand snaked its way to my cheek, and breezily she ran a finger across my lips, "Claude I take it back. I-I want you." Bottom lip quivering in fear at what might be my answer.

"Yes my mistress." Soon the carriage shook to a stop and she quickly removed herself from me, as the door opened.

"Sebastian it's great to see you in good health." She beamed and stepped out of the coach, while taking my hand, along with Sebastian's

"Well miss Jude, you seem to always lighten the mood, with that lovely smile of yours." He always had a smugness to him. Not a pleasant trait, not at all.

"If I didn't have this smile then I would be ruined in the candy business. Candy is cute, not sour. Well no I take that back, on occasion it is sour." She tapped her finger to her chin, with a thoughtful glance at the sky.

"Right you are misses. Now if you will follow me I will show you to my masters office."


End file.
